Jar Of Heart
by Rheii Chan
Summary: A Yunjae story based on Christina Perry song called "Jar Of Heart" / Yunjae - Minjae / Yaoi a.k.a BL / Oneshoot.


**Jar Of Hearts**

**.**

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Rate : PG13

* * *

_You know, I can't take one more step, towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love, I loved the most_

_._

_._

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Kusapukan kapas yang berisi cairan pembersih make up ke wajah sempurnaku yang masih terbalut bedak tebal untuk pendukung penampilan di panggung konser soloku yang baru saja berakhir setengah jam yang lalu.

Kutatap wajahku di cermin yang berada di ruang ganti ini sambil menyelami refleksi yang terpantul dari mataku yang tergambar disana. Ada rasa puas tergambar jelas dari mataku tapi entah kenapa kekosongan itu tetap mendominasi di dalamnya.

Suara-suara riang para crew yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan konserku perlahan mengabur terganti dengan kilasan-kilasan sosok masa lalu yang kembali hadir setelah membawa hidupku terpuruk dalam kehancuran yang dalam beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan melihat mata tajam itu lagi memandangku dengan penuh kerinduan dari bangku penonton. Mata tajam milik sosok yang pernah merajai seluruh hatiku namun kini hanya membuatku marah setiap kembali mengingat sosoknya.

Sosok yang mengajarkanku tentang cinta pertama tapi juga yang pertama kali menghancurkan hatiku hingga menjadi debu.

Sosok yang mengajarkanku apa itu pengorbanan tapi juga yang pertama kali membuatku mengutuk Tuhan atas semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan.

Sosok yang melambungkanku ke langit tertinggi tapi kemudian menjatuhkanku ke dasar neraka terdalam.

Sosok yang mencuri hatiku lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah bersama dengan kehancuranku.

Aku menyeringai saat teringat tatapan mata tajamnya yang langsung berubah sendu saat aku memalingkan wajahku dari wajah tampannya yang dulu sempat kupuja namun kini sangat kubenci itu. Tatapan mata yang dulu juga pernah hadir di mataku.

Balas dendam memang menyenangkan tapi apakah ini yang kuinginkan ? entahlah tapi yang jelas aku merasa ada kepuasan yang menggelegak dalam dadaku walaupun rasa sakit itu masih mendominasi.

"Jae, ada yang mengirimkan bunga untukmu" ucap Shin Hye noona, salah satu staff wardrobe dalam konser tunggalku kali ini . Ku buang kapas yang sudah selesai kugunakan untuk membersihkan make up ku ke tempat sampah kecil yang berada di sisi meja rias dan mengambil buket bunga mawar putih yang indah itu dari tangan Shin Hye noona.

"Dari siapa noona ?"

"Seorang namja tampan yang mengaku fansmu, di dalam ada kartunya baca saja dulu"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan Shin hye noona berlalu untuk kembali merapikan baju-baju dan accesories yang berserakan dimana-mana. Kuambil sebuah kartu berwarna merah yang berada di antara mawar putih itu dan saat membaca tulisan di dalamnya entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang ganti sambil membawa buket bunga itu di tangan kananku dan lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari pintu ruang ganti membuat beberapa orang disana terkesiap karena tindakanku tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

Karena aku sudah mengubur semua kepedulianku akan pemilik sepasang mata musang tajam yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan dari balik sebuah pilar kokoh tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Sang pengirim bunga yang sangat kubenci kehadirannya lagi dalam hidupku, Jung Yunho .

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang tangan kekar yang sangat kukenal siapa pemiliknya itu kini melingkar dengan possesif di pinggang rampingku hingga mengintrupsi kegiatan pagiku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi sebelum pergi ke Sekolah.

Sebuah senyum mengembang dari bibir cherryku karena aku tahu siapa pemilik lengan kokoh dan wangi mint yang memabukan ini. Kekasihku, ataukah harus kukatakan dia sebagai belahan jiwaku yang tanpanya aku hanyalah seonggok tubuh tak berguna di dunia ini, Jung Yunho.

"Pagi boo .." sapanya sambil mengendus perpotongan leherku yang kini dipenuhi kissmark hasil karyanya semalam.

"Pagi Yunnie, kau bau mandilah dulu sana"

"Ani, aku masih ingin begini sebentar lagi"

"Yunnie ..."

"Arra, aku mandi dulu boojae ku yang bawel"

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di pinggangku dan mengecup pipi kananku sekilas sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sementara aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang takkan bisa kunikmati setiap saat karena penghalang kokoh yang berada di antara kita.

Aku dan Yunho dipertemukan orangtua kami 2 tahun yang lalu dan di pertemuan pertama kami langsung jatuh hati satu sama lain. Kami lalu memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan jarak jauh karena saat itu aku masih tinggal di Chungnam sementara Yunho di Seoul.

Sampai akhirnya setahun yang lalu orangtua Yunho pergi ke Jepang untuk membangun bisnis mereka disana dan memintaku pindah ke Seoul untuk menemani Yunho yang langsung disetujui kedua orangtuaku mengingat mereka tahu tentang hubunganku dan Yunho.

Hingga kini kami tinggal bersama dan juga bersekolah bersama di SMA Shinki bahkan satu kelas tapi tak ada satupun murid yang tahu tentang hubungan kami karena Yunho memintaku merahasiakannya dari orang lain.

Yunho memang murid populer di Sekolah dan dia tak mau aku di bully oleh para yeoja yang memujanya kalau tahu hubunganku dengan Yunho. Atas permintaan Yunho pula aku mengubah penampilanku menjadi siswa culun dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata tebal mengingat dia tak suka aku menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

Semua pengorbanan itu aku lakukan untuk Yunho atas nama cinta walaupun tak jarang hatiku merasa sakit atas sifat dinginnya padaku ketika di Sekolah.

Tapi bukankah cinta memang butuh pengorbanan ?

Setelah sarapan sendirian karena tak mungkin menunggu Yunho yang mandinya sangat lama, akupun memasukan bekal yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Yunho ke dalam tasnya lalu merapikan diriku dan berangkat ke halte bis terdekat karena tak mungkin aku menumpang mobil Yunho.

Apa kata anak-anak nanti kalau melihat pangeran sekolah satu mobil dengan nerdy menyedihkan sepertiku dan entah kenapa hatiku terasa teriris setiap memikirkan hal itu.

"Pagi Jae"

Sebuah sapaan ah tidak, mungkin satu-satunya sapaan yang menyapa indera pendengaranku setiap pagi saat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas. Sebuah senyuman manis hadir di bibirku saat melihat sang penyapa yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin, satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku di Sekolah ini.

Changmin adalah teman sekelasku di kelas 2B. Perawakannya tinggi dan kurus dengan bibir lebar dan mata yang tajam, cukup tampan tapi sayang semua mata yeoja di Sekolahku sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh pesona Yunho hingga tak menyadari ketampanan namja berwajah kekanakan di sebelahku.

"Kau tampak sangat senang hari ini. Mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku ?"

"Ani, aku hanya senang karena hari ini bisa memakan bekal buatanmu yang enak itu Jae-ah"

"Bukankah setiap hari juga aku selalu membawakan bekal untukmu hmm ?"

Changmin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya hingga membuatku tertawa. Namja yang dijuluki monster food itu memang selalu bisa membuat hariku yang kelam di Sekolah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

Tawaku terhenti saat tak sengaja mataku menatap figur Yunho dari kejauhan yang kini dikelilingi genk nya juga yeoja-yeoja pengagumnya sedang berjalan ke arahku. Akupun langsung menarik tangan Changmin hingga membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kajja kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk"

Changmin hanya diam saja tapi aku tahu dalam hatinya dia menyadari keanehanku karena bagaimanapun sulit untuk menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dari orang terdekatmu.

.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_._

Aku mengutuk diriku dalam hati sementara Changmin yang duduk di sebelahku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mendekap kotak bekal yang kuberikan padanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa membawa minum padahal aku yakin aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya tadi pagi.

"Sudahlah Jae, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan di kantin sambil membeli minum disana. Sesekali ganti suasana, aku bosan makan di atap terus"

"Tapi ,,"

"Aiiish sudahlah jangan terlalu lama berfikir, aku sudah lapar Jae-ah"

Tanpa aba-aba Changmin menarik tanganku dan membawaku paksa ke Kantin, tempat yang paling kuhindari karena kuyakin ada Yunho dan genk nya sedang makan disana dan tebakanku tak salah karena pemandangan pertama yang kulihat ketika aku memasuki kantin adalah dua orang yeoja sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihku.

Sakit ..

Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri mereka dan menjambak rambut kedua yeoja yang kuketahui sebagai Go Ahra dan Tiffany yang merupakan fans terfanatik Yunho tapi itu tidak mungkin kulakukan karena aku hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan bila melakukannya.

Kutatap Yunho yang tampak tak risih dengan perlakuan kedua yeoja itu dan entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang dikhianati tapi perasaan itu segera kutepis karena aku percaya Yunho melakukan itu hanya untuk menjaga image nya, tidak lebih.

Changmin lalu menarikku untuk duduk di meja yang berada tak jauh dari meja Yunho yang juga satu-satunya meja kosong yang tersisa di kantin itu. Dengan semangat namja jangkung itu lalu membuka kotak bekalnya setelah membeli tiga kotak susu untuknya dan satu untukku.

Aku membuka kotak bekalku sambil tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya Changmin memakan bekal buatanku namun percakapan samar yang terdengar dari meja Yunho tiba-tiba membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku.

"Oppa, seperti biasa bekalmu selalu enak. Pembantumu memang hebat oppa"

DEG

Suara cempreng Ahra yang memuji bekal Yunho yang kini tengah dimakannya bersama Tiffany dan teman-teman Yunho yang lain seketika membuatku memalingkan wajahku memandang tak percaya ke arah Yunho.

Dan sepertinya tuhan mendengar jeritan hatiku karena pada saat bersamaan Yunho juga tengah menatapku tapi langsung memalingkan mukanya saat pandangan kami bertemu. Entah apa yang difikirkannya kini tapi sekilas aku dapat menangkap sebuah pancaran sesal dari mata musangnya.

Kata-kata Ahra terus terngiang di telingaku. Pembantu ? jadi selama ini Yunho bilang pada teman-temannya kalau yang membuat bekalnya adalah pembantunya bahkan dia tak memakan bekal yang susah payah kubuat dan malah memberikannya pada teman-temannya.

Aku tersenyum kecut, harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini tapi entah kenapa di hatiku yang terdalam masih ada rasa sakit dan kecewa yang hadir saat Yunho memperlakukanku bagaikan seseorang yang tak ada.

Kemana perginya Yunho yang selalu memanjakan dan memperlakukanku bagaikan seorang putri ketika kita berduaan di apartement kami ?

Aku tak tahan lagi, nafsu makanku menghilang dan bertahan di kantin pun hanya akan membuat hatiku perlahan-lahan hancur tak bersisa dan mati rasa. Aku pun berdiri lalu setengah berlari untuk kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Changmin yang memanggilku dengan nada khawatir.

Tapi ternyata kesialanku tak hanya sampai disitu karena saat aku berlari tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Ahra yang baru saja berdiri hendak ke toilet hingga terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Kurasakan tatapan tajam kini mengarah padaku dan firasatku mengatakan aku akan mengalami hal buruk saat itu.

"Yak culun apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" teriak Tiffany menamparku dan mendorongku hingga aku ikut tersungkur di samping Ahra lalu menumpahkan segelas jus strawberry ke kepalaku membuat seluruh badanku basah dan lengket.

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik, ledekan dan tawa dari semua murid yang berada dikantin. Aku menatap Yunho yang kini sudah berdiri dan memandangku dengan tatapan datar dan untuk sepersekian detik harapanku membuncah dalam dada bahwa Yunho akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Namun harapanku seketika musnah saat untuk kedua kalinya namja yang kucintai itu membuang pandangannya dari wajahku lalu membantu Ahra berdiri kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja bersama teman-temannya yang masih menertawakanku.

Miris, nasibku sungguh miris dan ingin rasanya aku berteriak memaki Yunho dan memaki diriku sendiri atas semua kebodohanku tapi inilah konsekuensi akan pilihanku untuk mencintainya, mencintai seseorang yang mungkin tak pernah balas mencintaiku dengan tulus.

"Gwenchana ? apa kau terluka ?"

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapanku dan dapat kulihat kini seorang Shim Changmin sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah khawatir yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang kupaksakan hadir di wajahku.

"Ne Gwenchana" ucapku mencoba menenagkan Changmin yang tampak memandangku prihatin.

Yah, tubuhku memang baik-baik saja tapi hatiku tidak.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_._

Kurebahkan tubuhku yang terasa remuk redam di ranjang besarku yang nyaman. Hawa dingin yang berhembus dari angin musim dingin langsung tergantikan oleh hangatnya udara dari penghangat ruangan yang terpasang di kamarku.

Alunan simphony Rivers Flow On You yang berasal dari jari-jari lincah Yiruma, Pianis kebanggaan rakyat Korea mengalun lembut dari DVD player yang kuputar hingga membuat fikiranku terasa lebih rileks walaupun masih banyak yang mengganjal disana.

Baru saja aku akan memejamkan kedua mataku saat I-Phone ku berbunyi dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa akupun mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelfon.

Sebuah kesalahan besar yang entah harus kusesali atau ku syukuri.

"Yobosseo"

"Boo, ini aku Yunho" sebuah suara bass yang terdengar lirih menyapa indera pendengaranku hingga membuatku membuka mata dengan sempurna.

Jujur, aku merindukan suara bass yang sudah 5 tahun ini tak lagi kudengar tapi ada sedikit rasa kebencian menyeruak saat mengingat betapa brengseknya pemilik suara ini.

"..."

"Boo, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kau keluar ? aku menunggumu di depan pagar rumahmu sekarang"

Aku membulatkan mataku dan segera berlari dan menyibak gorden jendela kamarku yang langsung menghadap keluar dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Yunho kini tengah berjongkok di depan pagar rumahku dan menggigil kedinginan walaupun tubuhnya sudah dilapisi jaket yang lumayan tebal.

"Boo bicaralah sesuatu"

"..."

"Boo, aku merindukanmu, keluarlah"

"..."

Selama setengah jam penuh aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Yunho yang memintaku keluar dengan nada suara yang makin lama semakin lemah, jujur dalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku ingin berlari keluar dan menghangatkannya dalam pelukanku tapi egoku melarangku melakukan hal itu.

Hingga kemudian aku tak tahan dan mengambil sebuah jaket tebal dan syal, tak lupa aku juga mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong jaketku lalu pergi keluar menghampiri namja yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku dengan segala ucapan manisnya itu dan sebuah ekspresi penuh kegembiraan hadir di wajah tampannya saat melihatku keluar untuk menemuinya.

"Boo .."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu tuan Jung"

Ekspresi gembiranya langsung lenyap mendengar ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulutku. Kuperhatikan penampilannya kini yang berubah drastis. Yunho tampak lebih kurus dan tidak terawat dengan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar mulutnya.

Kulihat pancaran matanya sayu dan tak ada lagi semangat di dalamnya. Namja tampan itu bagaikan seseorang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya sama sepertiku namun jiwaku telah terisi penuh dengan sakit hati dan dendam.

"Boo bisakah kita bicara di dalam mobilku ? di sini sangat dingin"

Aku berdecak kesal tapi kemudian menuruti keinginannya karena jujur saja malam ini salju turun dengan sangat deras dan aku tak mau membeku bila berdiri diluar terlalu lama.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan setelah kami berdua terduduk di dalam mobil audy hitam itu. Dapat kurasakan tatapan intens dari mata musang itu pada wajahku tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Aku tak ingin terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pusaran mata tajam yang hanya menorehkan luka dan tinta hitam dalam hidupku.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana selama 5 tahun ini boo dan setahun yang lalu aku baru mengetahui keberadaanmu lewat televisi tapi baru sekarang aku berani menemuimu, Aku merindukanmu boo"

Yunho berucap lirih seolah mendobrak keheningan tak menyenangkan diantara kami. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi ucapannya, sudah cukup bagiku dan kini aku takkan terjerumus dalam kata-kata manismu lagi Yunho-ah.

"Mencariku ? untuk apa ?"

"Untuk apa ? kau kekasihku boo. Seharusnya kita sudah menikah kalau saja waktu itu kau tak pergi entah kemana meninggalkanku sendirian, mencarimu seperti orang gila kemana-mana"

"Kau lupa sesuatu Yunho-ah, bukan aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu tapi kau yang memaksaku untuk pergi" ucapku dingin sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku menahan amarah.

"Boo ..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu lagi ! Aku muak denganmu Yunho-ah, dulu kau yang menyuruhku untuk berpenampilan culun tapi kau juga yang merndahkanku karena penampilanku di depan banyak orang. Kau bahkan acuh padaku saat aku terluka karena perbuatan teman-temanmu"

"Jae aku mencintaimu..."

"Dan kemana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit melihat orangtuaku yang mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang berjuang dalam hidup matinya ? kau malah memilih menemani Ahra belanja ! Kau sebut itu cinta hah ?"

Emosiku tak terbendung lagi, segala sakit hatiku kutumpahkan bersamaan dengan air mata yang kini mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Yunho mencoba meraih pundakku untuk membawaku ke pelukannya namun langsung kutepis hingga kilatan luka itu kembali hadir di matanya.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku terlalu pengecut saat itu. Aku takut kehilanganmu hingga tak ingin orang lain melihat kecantikanmu tapi di sisi lain aku takut kehilangan popularitas bodoh yang baru kusadari tak ada artinya tanpa ada kamu disisiku Jae, tolong maafkan aku Jae, maafkan aku"

"..."

"Kembalilah padaku Jae. Sudah cukup 5 tahun ini aku menderita tanpa kehadiranmu, aku tak sanggup lagi bila harus tanpamu, aku merindukanmu"

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah tapi aku tak bisa. Cinta, hati dan maafku untukmu sudah terkubur lama lagipula posisimu dihatiku sudah tergantikan oleh orang lain saat ini"

Kurogoh saku jaketku dan memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna merah yang langsung ditatap Yunho dengan pandangan horror. Undangan pernikahanku dengan Changmin yang akan dilangsungkan minggu depan.

"Kau bohong Jae, katakan padaku kau bohong"

"Terimalah kenyataannya Yunho-ah, kau menyia-nyiakanku dan aku pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaanku. Pergilah dari hidupku dan lupakan aku karena tak ada orang yang akan kembali pada masa lalu yang hanya menyakitinya sementara di hadapannya ada masa depan yang indah menantinya termasuk aku"

Kubuka pintu mobil Yunho dan beranjak pergi dari masa laluku untuk mulai menatap masa depanku namun masih dapat kudengar ucapan lirih menyayat hati yang teruscap dari bibir namja yang pernah kucintai itu sebelum aku pergi.

"Aku lebih baik mati tanpamu Jae karena hanya kau alasanku untuk hidup kini dan sekarang kau pergi, tak ada lagi alasan aku untuk hidup"

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

_Dear, it took so long, just to feel alright_

_Remember how you put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish, that I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_._

Malam setelah kejadian itu Yunho meminta maaf padaku bahkan namja bermata musang itu berlutut saat aku mendiamkannya hingga aku tak tega dan kembali memaafkannya.

Yunho lalu menghujaniku dengan seluruh cinta, pujian dan perhatiannya malam itu hingga membuatku melupakan semua perlakuannya padaku di Sekolah tadi. Kata-kata manisnya mampu membiusku ke dalam mimpi terindah namun juga awal kehancuranku.

Setelah hari itu aku semakin di bully di Sekolah bahkan tak jarang aku pulang dalam keadaan luka dan seperti biasa pula Yunho hanya berdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa tapi saat kami pulang ke apartement Yunholah yang akan mengobati semua lukaku dan menghujaniku dengan kata-kata maafnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku perlahan berubah menjadi zombie yang seakan tak punya perasaan bila sedang bersamanya. Sampai suatu hari tragedi itu datang membuat kehidupanku berubah dalam sekejap mata dan menyadarkanku akan kebutaanku selama ini.

Sore itu aku sedang memasak makan malam sambil menunggu Yunho pulang dari latihan basketnya saat sebuah dering telfon mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan betapa terkejutnya saat tahu kalau telfon itu berasal dari sebuah Rumah sakit di Chungnam yang mengabarkan kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa keluargaku.

Aku panik dan tak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat Rumah sakit itu mengabarkan kalau orang tuaku dalam keadaan kritis sekarang dan eomma ku terus memanggil namaku dalam keadaan kristisnya. Akupun langsung menghubungi orang yang pertama terfikir dalam benakku, Yunho.

"Yobosseo" sapa Yunho setelah 3 kali aku mencoba menelfonnya.

"Yunnie-ah tolong aku, tolong antarkan aku ke Chungnam sekarang, orangtuaku kecelakaan dan aku harus melihat mereka sekarang" ucapku di tengah-tengah isakanku, dapat kudengar Yunho terdiam sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Boo aku sedang latihan sekarang dan aku tak bisa ijin, tunggulah sebentar aku akan mencoba bicara pada pelatih. Kau tenangkan dirimu dan jangan panik ne"

Setelah itu Yunho menutup telfonnya tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Aku menunggu namun Yunho tak kunjung pulang dan handphonenya pun dimatikan hingga aku pun nekat menelfon Changmin dan untungnya namja jangkung itu segera menyanggupi untuk mengantarku dan tak sampai 15 menit mobil Changmin sudah terparkir di depan apartementku.

Awalnya Changmin kaget melihatku yang tak memakai kacamata dan berpenampilan berbeda tapi aku benar-benar kalut hingga tak ada apapun lagi yang hinggap di fikiranku kecuali kedua orangtuaku yang tengah kritis kini.

Changmin yang mengetahui kegalauan hatiku langsung menancap gas mobilnya maksimal namun seakan Tuhan ingin membuka mata hatiku yang selama ini dibutakan oleh cinta, aku diperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang membuka mataku saat tak sengaja mobil Changmin berhenti di lampu merah yang berada di pusat kota.

Doe eyesku terbelalak lebar melihat Yunho, kekasihku tengah berangkulan mesra sambil tertawa dengan seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Ahra. Di saat aku menunggunya di apartement dalam keadaan kalut atas keadaan orangtuaku yang kritis di Rumah Sakit, Yunho malah bersenang-senang dengan yeoja lain dan membohongiku.

"Gwenchana Jae-ah ?" tanya Changmin melihat tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh dari peraduannya.

"Gwenchana"

"Dia tak pantas untukmu Jae, Jung Yunho tak pantas untuk orang sebaik dirimu" ucap Changmin masih fokus pada kemudinya sementara aku menatap Changmin tak percaya kalau dia mengetahui hubunganku dan Yunho selama ini.

"Aku ,,"

"Aku tahu semuanya, hubunganmu dengan Yunho dan tentang penampilan nerd mu yang sebenarnya adalah keinginan Yunho. Dari awal aku merasa Yunho tak pernah tulus mencintaimu, tak ada cinta yang menyakiti Jae, tak ada"

"Tapi darimana kau tahu tentang itu semua ?"

"Katakanlah aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Tinggalkanlah Yunho, dia tak pantas untukmu. Tak ada yang pantas untuk orang yang tak bisa menghargai cinta dan ketulusan hati seseorang seperti Yunho"

Aku terdiam meresapi perkataan Changmin. Namja itu benar, Yunho takkan pernah berubah. Dulu dia pernah berjanji takkan pernah menyakitiku tapi kenyataannya dia tak hanya menyakitiku tapi juga menghancurkanku sampai ke dasar.

Aku dan Changmin sampai di Rumah Sakit Chungnam menjelang malam dan aku terpuruk saat mengetahui kedua orangtuaku telah pergi meninggalkanku tak lama sebelum kedatanganku. Aku menangis, meraung dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak bisa menemani kedua orangtuaku di saat-saat terakhir mereka.

Pemakaman dilaksanakan esok harinya dan selama itu tak sekalipun Yunho menghubungiku untuk sekedar menanyakan keberadaanku. Akupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupanku yang dulu dan memakai warisan orangtuaku untuk melanjutkan study ku di Amerika.

Kututup semua lembaran masa laluku termasuk Yunho dan memulai kembali hidupku dari awal. Melanjutkan sekolah lalu mengambil jurusan seni di Universitas yang sama dengan Changmin yang menyusulku ke Amerika setahun kemudian.

Merajut kembali benang-benang yang tercecer dari hidupku bersama orang yang selama ini diam-diam menyayangiku hingga membuatku bisa menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong saat ini, Kim Jaejoong yang lebih kokoh dan tangguh dari sebatang pohon yang takkan berpindah walau tertiup badai sekalipun.

Kim Jaejoong yang takkan pernah berlutut lagi demi cinta semu seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the eyes inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_._

Tak pernah ada yang tahu akan seperti apa kehidupan manusia di masa depannya. Banyak peramal yang bicara seolah dirinya bisa melihat masa depan yang akan terjadi seolah masa depan itu sebuah buku yang bisa dibaca kapanpun kita mau tapi bagiku itu omong kosong manusia.

Seperti yang terjadi padaku kini, siapa yang menyangka seorang Kim Jaejoong yang 5 tahun lalu hanyalah seorang siswa nerd yang selalu menjadi sasaran pembullyan kini menjadi seorang penyanyi sukses yang banyak diidolakan di seluruh dunia.

Karena hidup itu berputar kalau kita mau berusaha untuk memutarnya.

Siapa yang tahu seorang Go Ahra yang dulu menjadi queen di Sekolahku kini hanya seorang artis figuran yang rela beradegan ranjang demi sebuah ketenaran dan membungkukan badannya hormat saat aku melewatinya.

Dan Tiffany, dia hanya berakhir menjadi seorang wanita simpanan seorang kakek tua mantan pejabat pemerintahan yang kini dihina dan dicaci masyarakat setelah skandalnya dengan namja tua itu terungkap di publik.

Serta Yunho, namja yang dulu menyia-nyiakanku dan memperlakukanku yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri bagaikan sampah kini tengan berdiri menahan hawa dingin di depan pagar rumahku hanya untuk bertemu denganku dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dulu.

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati, semudah itukah meminta maaf setelah kau torehkan luka yang membekas dalam di hatiku ?

Semudah itukah meminta maaf setelah kau isi hatiku yang semula tak mengenal benci kini dipenuhi oleh dendam ?

Dan semudah itukah meminta maaf setelah kau membuatku tak sempat melihat kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku mengembuskan di saat-saat terakhir mereka ?

Aku lalu menyalakan televisi dan merebahkan tubuhku di sofa saat sepasang tangan kekar memeluk bahuku dari belakang dan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di atas kepalaku yang membuatku merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Changmin-ah, kapan kau pulang dari Jepang ?" tanyaku manja membuat calon suamiku yang jahil itu terkekeh geli.

Changmin tak langsung menjawab, dia lalu beranjak mendekatiku lalu memelukku erat seakan sudah berapa abad tak bertemu padahal kita baru berpisah selama 2 hari karena kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan dan kesibukanku mempersiapkan konser tunggalku.

"Bogoshippo Chagi"

"Nado, nado bogoshippo"

Changmin tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku ala bridal style membuatku memekik kaget sementara dia menaik turunkan alisnya mesum, membuatku tahu apa yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Kami tertawa bersama dengan Changmin menggendongku ke kamar mengacuhkan berita tentang kecelakaan tunggal yang menimpa seorang direktur utama sekaligus pewaris tunggal JUNG Corp salah satu perusahaan multinasional yang sukses, Jung Yunho.

.

_Kau fikir kau siapa Yunho-ah ?_

_Karena bagiku kini kau bukan siapa-siapa .._

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

This fic is dedicated for Readers who always cheering me up with their review in my fic

Khamsahamida # BOW

so,

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
